Every Heart
by TheImaginationNation
Summary: Kagome is getting married. Will Inuyasha watch as Kagome slips by? What will happen with the shards? Will Kagome find her true love? What WILL happen to Inuyasha and Kagome?
1. Surprise! Ch 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything to do with Inuyasha and I wish I did. This is just a fanfic story that I got inspired to do while looking at pictures of my favorite anime (we all know what that is) in the world!

Synopsis: Third character p.o.v. Kagome is now twenty; Inuyasha is now 72, but of course has the appearance and all around character of 22. And Kagome is getting married. It takes place after the anime series and the movies (although I do not know exactly how the series ends, I am improvising and working off summaries of movies and episodes I have not seen and also from my own mind. I will try to change it so it is accurate with everything else. Work with me here). _Kagome is getting married._ _Will Inuyasha watch as Kagome slips by? What will happen with the shards? Will Kagome find her true love? What WILL happen to Inuyasha and Kagome?_

Chapter One: Surprise!

The morning sun slipped in through Kagome's window on the modern side of the well, waking her to pull up the shades. Today was a special day, so Kagome prayed it would turn out to be as good as last night. She felt great reminding herself that she and the gang had found all but five of the Shikon Jewel Shards. It did not occur to Kagome yet about her future after finding the shards. This was still unclear and Kagome preferred to push these thoughts away, even though she knew deep down she ought to prepare herself.

Quickly hopping in and out of the shower and pulling on a blue blouse with a black skirt and loafers, it was almost like the old days. Before Kagome got a job as a feudal Japan historian. Before Kagome started staying in her own time longer and longer. Before she and Hojo became more and more serious. She loved her job (was that because it reminded her of what she loved most?) and she loved being with Hojo and her family. It was obvious things had started to change when the number of the shards to find got less and Kagome graduated from High School.

Kagome made her way down to the tree. "What will I tell Inuyasha and the others about last night?" Kagome thought to herself, pausing at the spot where she first met Inuyasha. Oh, that hanyou! Kagome couldn't help when she smiled at the thought of him. She touched the tree in remembrance to rubbing his ears. With that, she jumped down the well. Landing fairly well, it didn't take too long for Kagome to locate the others, who hung out by the well while waiting for Kagome. She had been going back to the modern world longer and longer with each visit.

"Where have you been? You said two days ago youÕd be back by yesterday! Lame..." Inuyasha spoke up.

Sango and Shippo rolled their eyes. "She was one day off, Inuyasha. Calm down. We must remember Kagome does have a life beyond being here with us,"; Sango spoke wisely.

"I've been busy. And I have news for you all!" Kagome hesitated, "The good kind," she decided.

Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo gathered round to hear while Inuyasha just grouched and turned his back, putting his nose up in a "snooty" fashion. "I'm getting married!"

Inuyasha let go of his pose and turned slowly and gently, making sure Kagome couldnÕt see the instantly, shocked almost hurt look on his face.

Sango spoke up first out of the small hanging silence from shock after the announcement. "Married? As in... marriage?" Sango searched for a word that would seem less terrifying, yet trying to be supportive. She sounded surprised... better than her feeling of shock and now-we'll-never-finish-what-we-started.

Kagome questioned unknowingly, "You all do know what marriage is, right?"

"You don't think us THAT stupid, do you?" Inuyasha blurted.

Miroku came forward, "Congratulations, Kagome. I wish you the best, but will miss our more memorable moments." He, of course, groped her behind, greeted by a slap. He didn't look surprised.

"Whose the lucky fellow, Kagome?" Shippo piped up cheerily.

"Well... Hojo asked me out to dinner last night. Right after he gave me a very strange 'pain relief' crystal, he proposed during dessert! He gave me a single white rose... it was awfully romantic; he even took me out afterward to go stargazing... and we have been dating on and off since high school," She shot Inuyasha a glance, "And I accepted- of course. I'm moving in with him. It's time I move on with my life. I have a future now, a real future. For a family, and happiness."

"I'm happy for you Kagome, but what about the Jewel Shards?" said Sango. Always thinking about the issues at hand.

ÒI'll always be here to help you and I won't stop until we find the last shard! But for all we know, the well could close when we find them all. Either way, I have to tell Hojo now. I can't continue to be with him while lying to him all the time about where I am. I'm sure he'd support me, I mean, he's my," Kagome paused, tasting the word, but as if it were a new, unknown food, "fiancŽ."

Inuyasha snapped to attention. "You're going to jeopardize all we've done and tell _him_ everything?"

"Oh, boy." Shippo pretty much spoke everyone else's thoughts.

Kagome for once looked _truly_ aggravated, "Inuyasha, you are so... so... selfish! I can't BELIEVE you'd even THINK of saying that when you NEED me to find those," Kagome took a breath, "FUCKING shards! I'm getting married, and you can't SUPPORT me after all I've done for you? Why can't you be happy for me?" She exploded. Why was she getting all emotional? She didn't care what he thought. It was painfully clear that this had really struck Kagome. She rarely cursed with such foul language and to say what she said was almost unbelievable.

"I'm not sure. _I_ have to figure that out," Inuyasha said and stalked off before Kagome could even yell sit.

With that note, Kagome pouted and stomped around. Sango gently laid a comforting arm around Kagome. "Sango, it's not fair," Kagome said quietly, tears creeping from her eyes. "I hate that he can't be happy for me and of course this is normal of him, but I just hate that he has to do it with this... this one thing."

After a few minutes of Sango consoling her, Kagome went off to find Inuyasha after cooling off, finding him by their tree. Of course he was there. She walked right up behind him, and stared at the tree with him. The two looked at it, thinking of their fondest memories; meeting each other, many rescues, numerous arguments, a thousand "sit's," and of course... their kiss.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome gently approached Inuyasha.

"Kagome, you have to find _and_ purify the shards for us. I _do_ need you. And now you're leaving to... go have "another" life!" The way he said it was obvious that he meant something else.

"Inuyasha, I hate having two lives! Here with you and back where I belong. And I wonder every day where I really do belong, but don't you think it's time to move on? Every day I ask myself which one I want. Still, I can't make up my mind."

"You just don't get it." Inuyasha turned away again, diverting Kagome's stare.

"If you're thinking about the whole 'us' situation, then it's probably for the best that we each move on. We've been doing this exhausting 'relationship' thing and never really going anywhere. I can't even think of a situation so... so messed up as ours. You're in love with a dead girl!"

"There was no 'us,' Kagome! You don/t even know what your saying."

Kagome sighed, but knelt down beside him and smiled at him. Seeing the hurt look in his eyes, she knew he was insulted. "Sorry. I didn't mean that..." She looked at him. "Did I ever tell you the first time I thought I loved you? Before Hojo, I mean."

Inuyasha glared coldly. "No. You didn't."

Kagome looked down shamefully, then placed her hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

He took a deep breath. "Kagome, I..." Inuyasha broke off- sensing something around.

Inuyasha looked up sharply as his ears twitched and his nose wiggled. "Do you feel that?" He stuck his nose in the air and inhaled deeply.

Kagome stood up straight, and closed her eyes, gathering her focus. She pulled her concentration together and sensed it, "A jewel shard!"

Suddenly, the earth jolted beneath their feet. Kagome stood up and looked around. "Is this an earthquake?"

Her question was answere when a huge bear demon the size of a redwood tree, moving like Godzilla, came toward them; each step he took another jolt of the ground. The demon opened his mouth to roar, but as he made the monstrous sound, a fluorescent, glowing light shone from underneath his tongue.

"The Shard!" Kagome yelled out.

"Kagome, get down!" Inuyasha was too late to warn. The bear had swiped down with a deafening roar, claws glowing red, swiping them across her left shoulder. Kagome lay, close to unconsciousness on the ground, blood seeping from her arm.

She tried to say something, forcing a pained word out, "Inuyasha..."


	2. Thats How Much I loved You Ch 2

**WOW! Only one day and I have reviews... and no flames. COOL. People, we are off to a good start. I can update frequently since I have about 5 chapters already written (as I started writing this story almost 6 months ago, haha), but after this chapter I'm going slow down but try and update _at least_ every 3 days after I update the chapters I already have. But I just want to say THANK YOU and hopefully I won't let you all down! There will be more violence... more rugged-ness... and more sex! All the makings for a blockbuster, right?**

Chapter 2: Thatís how much I loved you

Kagome lay unconscious on the ground, moaning in pain. Her blood was deep red and just seeping out. Kagome had long agorealized that she was the damsel in distress of the group, but it sucked being the one with the wound all the time. Inuyasha, though, was royally pissed.

"All right, you fucking bastard. I was just gonna kill you and send you back to Hell, but for that, you're gonna get it twice as bad and twice as painful..." Inuyasha hissed savagely through his teeth. The bear demon swung and Inuyasha who dodged it with skill, running through his legs, jumping up to spear the tetsaiga across the bear's leg. Letting out it's abhorrent sound at the half-demon, Inuyasha pulled the sword out and jumped back. Taking a running leap, our hero pushed his sword into the bear's shoulder, it roared in pain. Inuyasha expertly dodged it's swings and swipes at him, and backed off, ready to perform the cou de gra.

"WINDSCAR!"

The lethal move proved it's fatality. The demon stood for a moment and quivered, then fell down, or apart more like, being sliced like meat by the windscar. Dark, brown, muddy blood slithered out of the steaks of the demon, smelling as digusting as it looked. Inuyasha walked casually up to the demon's head and pulled our the shard from beneath it's bloodied tongue. In a flash of anger, he ripped out the tongue as well. He then remembered Kagome was injured and rushed to her.

She'd grown deathly pale and was shaking. "Kagome! Kagome, look at me." 

The girl barely opened her eyes and faintly heard a sweet voice. With that, she passed out.

Kagome woke up to find herself in Kaede's hut, her arm all wrapped up, feeling in a tingling sensation in it. She lost her enjoyment of the tingling sensation when she realized she wasn't wearing a top or even her underwear, and Inuyasha was the only other one in the room.

The reincarnated priestess turned bright red before screaming, "Inuyasha! SIT!" 

Inuyasha, who was looking out the window turned around suddenly. He crashed through the floor. Pulling himself up, he gingerly rubbed his head. "Nice to see you, too. Is this the thanks I get for saving your life... again?" 

Kagome, still bright red, pulled her blanket up around her to hide herself." Oh. Well thank you. Sorry about getting so angry. But you'd be too if you were in my position!" 

"And what position is that?"

"That I'm not wearing anything under this blanket," Kagome seethed through gritted teeth. 

Now it was Inuyasha's turn to be bright red. He suddenly grew tense and felt himself get hard. "Oh... well. Uhmm. Excuse me," Inuyasha fumbled, leaving the hut.

Inuyasha stalked off, wondering if Kagome saw his member stiffen.

Kagome smiled. She wasn't even trying to be seductive and it made her laugh that she could still make Inuyasha blush. She broke her smile and sat up, deep in thought, holding onto her bandaged arm. Kagome still had a deep lust for Inuyasha herself and she knew he lusted for her. You'd have to be stupid to not realize such a thing. 

Kagome wanted to know if she loved him and he loved her, though. Love wasn't lust. It couldn't be love, wasn't she in love with Hojo? He always cared for Kagome; never failed to bring her a remedy and would follow her to the ends of the earth. Of course Kagome cared for him, it was totally mutual. What about Inuyasha, though? Kagome scolded herself for thinking thoughts like that, but she couldn't help it. She glanced at the glittering ring on her left hand, it was a pure silver band with the calligraphy "Love forever" engraved in it in Japanese, the engraving filled with the smallest diamonds. And this was only her engagement ring! Yet, these thoughts always ended up "What about Inuyasha and I?" 

Inuyasha had walked to the edge of the woods and sat down to meditate. He sat and listened to the world around him. Off a bit, he heard Shippo playing with Kirara, and heard Sango giggling at Miroku. How could they be so happy? Didn't they realize they may never see Kagome again? When she called out his name after being attacked by the bear demon... well, Inuyasha never got tired of hearing that. That call, that need for Inuyasha from Kagome. 

Inuyasha looked out into the woods. It was a beautiful spring day. Light flooded in through the trees in their deep shades of emerald. The grass was gleaming, blowing slightly in the wind while the sun shone down upon them all. 

Inu had never felt more confused. Maybe he had taken her for granted. Now that she was taken by someone else, he realized he truly wanted her to himself. Before, he knew there was something there, but always shrugged it off. It was always obvious thought. It's not that he wanted what he couldn't have, it's that he always had wanted her, but was afraid she was being taken away for good. Hojo and Kagome probably already made love. Ugh! That thought killed Inuyasha. Why? He didn't love her, he didn't need her. She's just his jewel seeker, that's all. 

The hanyou's deep train of thought was broken when the monk sat down next to him. "Beautiful, isn't it?" 

"Mm," Inuyasha grumbled. 

Miroku looked at him. "Inuyasha, you haven't seemed yourself lately. I have an idea about what's wrong with you, but I thought it better to ask than to assume." 

"Okay, Miroku" Inuyasha replied, slightly irritated, "What do YOU think is bothering me?" 

"I believe you have the hots for Kagome and don't want her to get married." 

SMACK! 

"Ow! Inuyasha. It's only true! Eep!" Miroku shielded himself from another Inu clubbing. 

Inuyasha put his hand down. "What do you mean? How? Am I ACTING like that?" the half-demon was frantic. 

Miroku glanced at him. "No. I just assumed. I mean, it may not be clear to the whole world, but I've always kind of thought you and Kagome had something. Maybe I was wrong," Miroku shrugged and got up, leaving Inuyasha to his thoughts. 

Kagome pulled herself off of the bed, wincing at her arm. She pulled on her bra and her clothes. Getting up, Kagome decided it was time to just relax, so she went to hang out with Sango. 

**Later that night**, everyone was asleep. Except Kagome. She got up with all of her thoughts buzzing around her head like a swarm of angry insects. It was warm outside, she was only wearing a thin nightgown. Kagome restlessly yanked her sleeping bag open and wandered off. 

Kagome was thinking about Hojo. She decided she was going to come up with a list of every little thing she loved about him. "I love the way he smells, like that fresh soap... Inuyasha smells like wildflowers. No, BAD Kagome! You're not marrying HIM!" 

Behind her, Kagome heard something move. She turned around; it was Inuyasha, bent over and grasping onto a tree, his claws digging into the bark. She could hear his breathing, deep and sallow, he was panting. He sounded desperate. Kagome was afraid. 

"Inuyasha?" 

"Kagome... aah... leave. NOW!" 

Kagome ignored him, instead she moved forward, very carefully, placing her hand gently on his shoulder. He sounded pained. "What'; happening?" 

"NOW!" Inuyasha screamed as his claws scraped down the tree. 

Kagome gasped, seeing his face and turned on her heal and sprinted as fast as she could. She heard something fast behind her. 

**Inu's POV**

Inuyasha turned in his sleep, finally waking up. He was having a nightmare. He was at Kagome's wedding. 

Finally rolling himself off of his pallet, he took a walk into the forest. Suddenly out of nowhere, a blue mist glided through the forest and before Inuyasha had time to sniff out what it was, it disappeared.

Almost instantly, Inuyasha felt a sudden rage that he couldn't stop. It was an undeniable urge to give in. What was going on? 

The hanyou suddenly caught a drift of Naraku's stench. But caught immobile, Inuyasha felt his demon rage start to come out as he fought it. He stood up fast and took off, to get away from his friends. 

Suddenly, Inuyasha's manhood hardened and his eyes flashed blood red and aqua-green. He grabbed hold of a tree, fighting it as hard as he could. "STOP! I can control this, c'mon!" Inuyasha's mind raced. The purple stripes on his cheekbones became present and faded, as the hanyou tried to fight it. He closed his eyes and growled, his claws digging into the tree. Inuyasha bent over; he felt like he would die if he didn't give in to what he thought were instincts. He would not be controlled. He then knew what it was Naraku was trying to control Inuyasha to do. 

"Inuyasha?" 

He tried to ignore it... and her. Oh, Kagome. He was going crazy! He felt a hand on his back, her touch drove him to madness and heard her voice again, so he tried to warn her, "Kagome," he groaned, "leave, NOW!" 

Inuyasha heard her sharp intake of breath and her bare feet pounding the ground stealthily. He smelled her fear. He held onto the tree for dear life. All of a sudden, his head shot up. Completely demonized and in no self control, he smelled Kagome again. Her scent was of white roses, and some kind of soap... like a man's cologne. Hojo. Pissed, and only wanting to be inside of Kagome, wanting to MAKE her his, and after having his way with her, to drench himself in her blood, he turned and ran to snare Kagome. 

Kagome let out a scream, throwing a glance back at the demon after her. He gained fast. "Inuyasha, NO!" She tripped and Inuyasha grabbed her ankle. He dragged her underneath him and grabbed her hips, pulling them up to his waist. She felt his pulsating member against her stomach. "No!" Kagome yelped, pushing her nails into Inuyasha's back, trying to get him away from her. His manhood was thriving, pushing against her while he rendered her helpless. She was powerless, and with him on top of her, "sitting" him would only help the demon's plight and drive them both into the ground, she beneath him. 

Inuyasha ran his hands all over her, being rough and harsh. Needy. He was forceful and held her down. He ran his tongue across her collarbone, inhaling her. Inuyasha sat up, straddling her to pull off his haori. Kagome tried again to push him off, crying out, "Inuyasha, you don't want me! I know you don't! No! Don't kill me! DON'T DO THIS! Please!" 

Inuyasha glanced at her with an evil grin, "Hah! Killing is all dogs know. And I've always wanted your body. And now, I'm going to have it." His voice was a deep, sinister growl. He leaned down to force his mouth upon hers, but what she forced at him was the heel of her palm at his chin with surprising strength. 

Kagome let out a pained groan from attacking Inuyasha with her injured arm, but it took the desired effect. Inuyasha was thrown back, so Kagome scrambled up and took off again. Inuyasha grabbed the back of her night dress, tearing a good fraction of the back. He seemed to find her terror and attempts to run amusing. 

Inuyasha just leapt up and pursued the girl. "You can run all you want, but I will get you." 

Catching up with her fast, Inuyasha charged her, and tackled her into a tree. "Aah!" Kagome called out in pain, abdomen crashing the tree. Inuyasha spun her around and grabbed her wrists, holding them fast above her head. Inuyasha looked into her deep brown eyes with his terrorizing red ones. He crashed his mouth unto hers, pushing his tongue all over her mouth. 

Kagome couldn't believe it, she was kind of turned on. She moaned into the kiss before realizing how wrong it was, and turned it into a scream. Kagome pulled her head away, her knees were buckling. Inuyasha's hands cruelly held onto her wrists, bruising her hands, finding Hojo's engagement ring on her finger. He ripped it off angrily and tossed it aside, and let a deafening roar into the sky. 

Inuyasha stood back and pushed Kagome to the ground again, smiling with that terrible look, his claws growing sharper in the moonlight, seeing Kagome's petrified face. He threw himself down upon her, his hands running relentlessly over her body. Inuyasha found his way to the neckline of her dress, and tore it in half, his eyes running greedily over her perfect breasts. Inuyasha dove down into them, mouth exploring them freely. His claws cut into her side, slashing her. She screamed. The demon held down Kagome's hips, about to rip off her panties. 

Inuyasha sat up in pain, suddenly. He had been struck in the back of the head. Wincing, he fell forward unconscious onto Kagome. Still terrified, she pushed his unconscious body off of herself in haste. Kagome looked up to see who her saviors were. Miroku and Sango stood over them, Miroku holding his staff in hand with a furrowed look on his brow; Sango just looked shocked. Kagome passed out. 

The next morning, Kagome woke up to find herself back where she woke up the last morning. In Kaede's hut. Only now, not just her arm was re-bandaged, but her abdomen was wrapped up, there was a stitch above her eyebrow, her ankle was sporting some kind of sweet-smelling ointment, and she was covered in bruises. Kaede turned around. "Oh, good, child. I was afraid you weren't ever waking up." 

Kagome sat up tenderly and leaned back against the wall. She closed her eyes as they filled with tears. "Kaede, what happened?" her voice barely whispered. 

"Kagome," Kaeda wrapped her arms around Kagome for comfort as Kagome cried, "Kagome, he couldn't control it. We know it was Naraku. Inuyasha... he was possessed." Kaede sighed, seeing Kagome's confused and tired face. "Naraku has a new demon that has the ability to control anyone. We're not sure exactly of its influence, but we believe Inuyasha was possessed to... ah..." Kaede took a deep breath, "rape and... kill you. It was beyond his power." Kaede's words were gentle. "If it makes you uncomfortable, we don't have to let you see him unsupervised. I'm almost positive he is 100 back to normal, but with Naraku's power, we can't always be sure." 

Sniffling, Kagome looked up. "No, I'll be okay." 

Kaede kissed Kagome's forehead and got up. "It's a beautiful day outside. We can get you all ready and you can go rest out there in the sun." 

Kagome smiled. "That would be nice." 

Sitting out on the green hill by herself, Kagome heard a familiar voice talking with Sango. At the top of the hill, Sango was watching Kagome like a guard. Sango was truly worried about her. 

Kagome heard Sango tell Inuyasha he could talk to her, but if he tried anything, she would make sure he died the worst and most painful death possible. With that, Inuyasha came and sat down next to Kagome. 

"Hi," he said, truly ashamed. "I thought you might want this back." Inuyasha handed Kagome her engagement ring. She took it gingerly. 

"Look, Kagome. I know there's no possible way I could ever apologize for what I did to you with words. I can't be angry with you for hating me, even though it was Naraku. I still feel responsible in some way. I understand completely if you hate me and want to leave the feudal era and never come back," Inuyasha looked at her with a look of pure regret in his eyes, "But please know, it was beyond me and I tried to control it." 

Kagome couldn't even look at him. Her eyes filled with tears again so she closed them tight. Her throat choked up when she tried to say something. She swallowed and went on, "Inuyasha, how could you? Yes, it wasn't your fault, but I don't think I can try to begin to forgive you. It's just... being with someone and looking at him after that... I know Naraku used you, but maybe he achieved his goal." Kagome now had a gentle but steady stream of tears. 

Inuyasha took a deep breath. "Kagome, I..." he couldn't say it. Not now. "I... I guess it's no secret that even before... that, I wanted to do that with you. As myself. And in a much gentler way. You should know that. I didn't mean to hurt you. Even if my apology means nothing, I'm so sorry. I'd do anything to take it all back. And now, killing Naraku will be that much more important... you also should know that I tried to warn you." 

A look of daggers was sent Inuyasha's way from Kagome's eyes. "How can you say that after you tried to... to rape and, and kill me? You hurt me." She scoffed and looked at him. "You want to know something incredible? The first time I thought loved you was when Hakudoshi tried to take _me_ over. Like what was happening with you. I was sitting there praying to every God that you would come and save me. And I thought to myself "I love Inuyasha," and I'll admit something else. I'd waited for what seemed so much longer to have you. But that was lost when Hojo made me realize my love for him. Deep down though, I think I still wanted it. But not like that." 

Inuyasha was stunned. All he wanted to do at that moment was cup Kagome's cheek in his hand, and give her the sweetest, softest kiss ever and rip Naraku to shreds at the same moment. He couldn't. So he didn't kiss her then, no matter how much he wanted to. He turned away again and looked down, in the most humbled, shameful manner. 

To his surprise, he felt Kagome's arms around him. She whispered in his ear, her voice strained, "I was so scared. I've never been happier to have you back." 

Closing his eyes in sweet relief, Inuyasha sighed and gently wrapped his arms around her. "You forgive me. I couldn't have gone on if I knew you didn't."

**Well. Intense, no? Hopefully you guys liked that? Pretty soon, I'll be writing my Superman Returns FF, so read that, too! And on another note, _please_ no flames if I get some information wrong- it is fan fiction. Suspencion of disbeleif is important. Loves**


	3. Enter MedosaSunake Ch 3

Chapter 3: Enter Medosa-Sunake

Kagome had gone back to current-day Japan to visit Hojo. She hadn't seen him for a while and still had think up a good excuse for all her bruises. But she was spending the next day with Hojo, so that was important.

Miroku and Sango were taking a walk, so that left Inuyasha to baby-sit Shippo. Fan-fucking-tastic.

Shippo would drive him nuts. But Inuyasha really didn't want to try to explain why things were so tense between him and Kagome. "Hey Inuyasha. Why was Kagome all quiet today? She was acting awfully weird."

Inuyasha just gave him the aggravated glare. It's a new problem with Naraku. And Kagome's business is none of yours, squirt."

The kitsune just gave Inuyasha a look as though he were superior. "Well, I'm sure Kagome would tell me."

Inuyasha said dubiously, "Don't count on it, Short Stack."

Sango and Miroku by now were deep in the forest, just talking. Sango had a furrowed brow and a worried tone, "Miroku-san, I know it was an accident, but WHY was Inuyasha... doing that? Wasn't he in his demon form?"

Miroku gave her his look of worldly wisdom. "Remember when I once described to Inuyasha my speculations of a new demon Naraku had grown off of himself? I heard that this demon would not seem as dangerous as Naraku's other detachment's, but truly would be. This demon of Naraku's is giant and moth-like, but like a chameleon, camouflages to fit it's surroundings. It produces a gas of the hypnotic type that Naraku controls. This was all I knew, but since it hadn't come up, Inuyasha and I decided to deal with it later. It's now become a large priority to take care of."

"First of all, you both are idiots for not telling Kagome and I. But so soon. That could've happened to any of us."

"It could have. But I believe Naraku knows Inuyasha has feelings for Kagome; it is obvious. It appears Naraku used this information to control Inuyasha to eliminate one of the most valuable objects- Kagome. Without her, we wouldn't be able to find the shards. Naraku knew he could control Inuyasha to do... that to Kagome." Miroku stated, picking up a stone.

Sango just stared ahead in a preoccupied disposition, but solemnly swore, "This is the most motivation the kill Naraku yet."

Kagome was relaxing with Hojo as they spoke while watching television. Hojo kept looking at her with pure adoration. "Only three more weeks. I can barely wait for the next twenty days to go by. Kagome?"

"Huh? Oh, right. Me neither."

Hojo pushed her hair behind her ear sweetly when he noticed her stitches. "Kagome-san! What happened?"

She was quick to rearrange her hair to cover the wound again. "Oh, nothing. While I was sick with the blue flu," Kagome took her time, speaking slowly so she could actually think up something plausible, continuing, "I had to go to the supermarket and get some painkillers, and on the way out of the store, I tripped and fell over a bunch of... um, shopping carts! So, I went to the E.R. and they got me fixed up." Kagome pushed out a nervous smile.

Hojo looked a bit relieved. "Oh, that's a lot better than what I was thinking. Next time you're sick you should stay at _our_ apartment. You don't _have_ to stay with your family every time you're ill. Which is often. Hmm. I was thinking maybe someone DID this to you," he said running his hand tenderly on her bruised arm. Hojo kissed her on the head and popped up. "I'll be right back."

Kagome's husband-to-be brought back a little pouch. "This is Haleness Sleep Powder. It may make you a little drowsy, but anytime you're sick, or hurt, just take a pinch into your drink, and who knows, you could feel a whole world better."

That night, Kagome felt peaceful as she slept in their featherbed, filling Hojo's arms. The next morning, she woke to see Hojo was at work, and new where she had to go. Quickly scribbling a note to Hojo, (My love, the blue flu returned, and it's in the contagious stage. I will be visiting with my mother so she can take care of me. Please, do not come see me, you may catch it. -Love, Kagome) Kagome packed some things and went to her house.

On the other side of the well, everyone was anticipating Kagome's return. When she came back, she sat them all down for her news. "Okay, Everyone. Hojo and I have set the date! The wedding is in nineteen days." She hesitated. "I want all of you to come."

Shippo and Inuyasha shared a moment, rolling their eyes at Kagome. Shippo spoke up, "So what are Inuyasha and I supposed to do? Even if that is a full moon, which means Inuyasha could go, what about me?"

Kagome smiled and blinked. "I can't believe you thought I forgot about you. Don't worry, when the time comes, I'll make sure you guys are perfect and believable as humans."

Miroku smiled, "Well, Kagome. I'm so glad to see you're in a better mood. As well as happy to hear we'll be with you on your big day."

"Seeing Hojo was just what I needed."

"Well, well." Everyone turned to face that sickening voice.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha yelped.

"Yes," Naraku said rather leisurely, "So the wench is getting married off. That's too bad... I was hoping she'd be dead after you met my latest child, so to speak, Seishi Ga. Oh, well. There's always tomorrow." Naraku smiled sickeningly. "It would appear you have come rather close to obtaining all the shards. Congratulations. I've just come to see if you would like to give me your newly received shard before I have to take it from you."

Inuyasha gave him a look of pure poison. "Then I guess you'll have to pry it from my dead fingers."

"So be it," Naraku said. Kagura lingered behind Naraku, her eyes tracing those of Kagome's. With a haze of black smoke, they were gone.

Miroku turned and looked at everyone. "I suppose we should be expecting a visit from Kagura in a day or so." Under his breath, Miroku added, "Or worse... the moth of control."

"I guess so," Sango agreed.

During the next day, everybody was on high alert. Even the smallest breeze sent the group flailing into attack mode. Naraku had given them a warning, so maybe he was really expecting to do something really awful. Or wouldn't he rather have caught them off guard? The troupe's thoughts were unfathomable as to what could so easily defeat them, that Naraku gave everyone three days notice. Three days later though, their wait was over.

The six of them had decided to continue looking for the shards, if Naraku wanted them, he could follow them to their next stop, the bastard. So after traveling for two days, following what Kagome's miko senses had picked up as a Shikon shard, they stopped for a rest at a valley. It was just about noon when abruptly, a young girl, no older than eleven years old looking, walked into their camp. Sango was sitting cross-legged, meditating, felt the demonic auro behind her.

Widening her eyes, Sango barely rolled out of the way. Regaining her ground, the others rushed to help. The little girl's hair was nothing but snakes. Live, moving, slithering, writhing, _awful_ snakes. The little girl's eyes were closed. Kagome was the first to announce her repulsion, "What is that!"

The little girl responded, "I am Medosa-Sunake. But please, call me Sunake." Her voice didn't sound of any small child either, it was a voice sounding like a cold woman, only multiplied. (a/n Seen the movie "Silent Hill?" Sounds like the Reaper)

Sunake's eyes shot open, looking right at Kagome. "KAGOME!" Inuyasha pushed her out of the way, then crouched down next to her, "Stay low, okay?" he told her gently. Kagome nodded. Shippo cowered behind her.

Sunake's eyes shot beams of light. When she closed her eyes again, you could see the damage done by the rays. Whatever she looked upon turned to stone. "Surrender the Shikon Jewel as well as the shard, and I will not harm you."

Sango rushed at the little girl from behind, but even with her eyes closed, Sunake didn't even turn around, using the eyes of her snakes as her own. A serpent extended from Sunake's head, slapping Sango's boomerang down, throwing Sango down to the ground as well. It was hissing as it slithered back into the girl's head.

Miroku took a shot at the little girl, "My turn!" The monk held his stance, about to pull off the sleeve over his hand. Just as he was about to suck her into oblivion, Sunake's "hair" snatched out and wrapped itself tightly around Miroku's wrist. As soon as a faint crunch was heard and Miroku called out in pain, Sunake let go.

Inuyasha decided to bring this bitch down. "No more bullshit, you're going back to Hell!" The half-demon ran at the little girl, unsheathing his sword. Just as he swung it over his head, about to obliterate her, in a flash of quick light, Sunake was gone.

Inuyasha skidded to halt and looked around. "Well. I think Naraku has _another_ new minion."

Later on that night, Kagome was bandaging Miroku's wrist, as Sango was rebuffing her weapon. All of them sat around their fire and discussed what was going on.

"Okay, so Naraku has two new detachment incarnations. The Seishi Ga and this Sunake," Kagome observed.

Sango nodded, "I wonder how new this Medosa-Sunake is. Seishi Ga we know is about 2 months old. He's normally dispatched Kagura against us. These 2 must be something of a breakthrough."

"They're each quite powerful. Gods forbid, but I could see why maybe Naraku thinks he can defeat us," Miroku agreed.

Inuyasha shrugged, "Eh, Sunake wasn't _that_ great. I could take her any day. I'm just wondering if there's more to her that we should know than that she's just another new enemy we'll be fighting. We do need to get rid of Seishi Ga, that's for damn sure."

Kagome nodded. Soon, she was out like a light, and leaning against Inuyasha, although neither noticed. Miroku and Sango shared the night shift for guarding. Their miko and half-demon had been through a lot, lately.

_Again, thanks you guys for reading and reviewing. Getting reviews and knowing people read this is like a drug... it just pushes me to do more faster. This is going to be my last update for at least 11 days- I'm going out of town and away from my computer. So keep reading, maybe give me ideas. Love you guys_


	4. Author's Notice

center Oohh MAN! It's been over a year since I started writing this, and I hope that my reviewers and readers forgive me... it's the most FRUSTRATING thing when some bitch author starts a story you want to read and doesn't finish it. So. With that. I want to try and finish the story, unfortuneately, this past year, I've fallen out of my Inuyasha phase, and back into my vampire phase. Stephanie Meyer much? That all basically meaning that when I do finish the story, it will be considerably shorter than originally planned. Anyways, I'm gonna make a big creative push for you guys, it really helps if you write me saying something about the story, suggestions, ideas, support - even flames. If you're into my style and where I'm going with this fanfiction, I'd even like a co-author.

-TheImaginationNation /center


	5. Update

Hey, everyone. Thanks for all the subscribers... the reason why I am posting after SO LONG from first posting this story is to let everyone know I have not finished writing Every Heart /

I have been so distracted, but that is no excuse. I am writing a different story at the moment (just a normal fiction) and I will eventually post that one on deviantart, but not until I finish it. Which, quite frankly, is what I should have done with this story. So what will probably happen is eventually, I will delete Every Heart from and post it again in chapters once it is completely finished, which, from now on, is how I'll be posting all of my stories.

Thank you all for reading!


End file.
